Byakuya Kuchiki X Reader
by luciannedaughterofposiedon
Summary: A story with Byakuya and you, the awesome reader. Sorry for the short summary. Look inside to know more.


**Chapter 1**

You walked towards Kuchiki-taicho's office. It had been week since you joined the Soul Society. Head Captain Yamamoto had picked you from the Shinigami Academy as a replacement for Renji who had become a captain after achieving Bankai.

You reached the office and knocked on the door. "Enter" came the reply from inside.

"Here is the paperwork you requested for Captain."

Taking the paperwork from you, he said, "Thank you. I would like you to take a walk with me, _."

You nod your head, knowing that he doesn't want you to stay here.

You walk out following him.

"Oh hello Byakuya and is this the new liutenant,_?"said your least favourite captain, Gin Ichimaru.

"Hi." You said shyly

"I don't know about her. She doesn't look liutenant material." He said.

"I don't know. Who knows what is her true potential?"Kuchiki-taicho said to him.

"Well, see ya."

You walked slowly behind your captain, thinking of something.

"Walk faster." He says. "Honestly why would they exchange someone like you for Renji?" he trails off at the end thinking you are not listening.

You've had enough of these mean comments. You say, "Captain." He stops but doesn't look at you.

"I am sorry." He looked at you now. "I am sorry that I am weak. I am sorry that I look like I can't hold a sword. I am sorry that I have not got my Zanpakuto. Honestly, I am not liking it very much here. When everybody seems like they don't like me, how can I feel welcome?" You say this and drop to the floor and started crying.

You hear sounds of footsteps coming to you. "Don't let these comments get to you. You are going to get strong someday, if not now." Byakuya said.

He patted your head and said "_, get up and wipe these tears off your face."

You slowly get up and think, "He does care."

He has already gone forward.

You shout, "Taicho, wait for me."

* * *

You are sitting in the 10th division along with Rangiku-san, after taking your walk.

She asked you, "Do you like it here? Soul Society is really awesome, right _?

"Honestly, I don't know. Most of the people I have met don't seem to like me." You replied back to her.

She grabbed your hand and said, "_, come with me. I'll introduce you to everyone.

She bought you to the barracks of the 2nd squad, where Captain Soi-Fon and Lieutenant Omaeda ask you how is it in Soul Society.

Then Rangiku drags you to the barracks of squads 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12 and 13.

All of them were nice aside from Captain Kurotsuchi, he was really creepy. You had stayed in the barracks of squad 13 since you had taken a liking to Captain Ukitake and had stayed for tea.

"How are you liking Byakuya?" He asked. You place your empty cup gently on the table "He's ok but he is so emotionless and quiet" Jushiro gave you an understanding smile

"He may seem like that but he does care. And he did lose his wife after four years of their marriage, and he is of royal blood. I guess that's why he is so emotionless. Maybe he keeps all of them bottled up inside.

" You gasp "I didn't know he was married!" He smiled "Yea, her name was Hisana and she is Rukia's big sister.

"What happened was Byakuya fell in love with her when he met her in the Rukan district. He had married her, breaking a law.

When she was ill she had told him that she had abandoned her little sister, Rukia was just a baby. She begged Byakuya to find her and protect her with his life, making him swear he would. He had broken the rules twice, so he had promised to never break the rules again."

You started to have more respect for your Captain, understanding how it felt to lose someone important.

You could understand why you had never seen him smile. "Well, Jushiro. I'll see you around" you said your goodbyes and traveled back to the barracks of squad 6. You completely forget to knock and you open the door to Byakuya's office.

You freeze in your tracks once you notice who's standing in front of Byakuya..Gin. They both turned to you, making you feel awkward.

"My my Captain Kuchiki, what a rogue Lieutenant you have here." He stepped towards you and placed his cold slender fingers under your chin, forcing your head up.

You start to shutter, which Gin feels. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked in a teasing way as he tilted his head slightly.

"That's enough Gin" Byakuya said. He released his hand and started to walk toward the door.

"And don't forget about my offer Captain Kuchiki" once he had shut the door and walked down the hallway some you faced Byakuya.

"W-What offer?" Byakuya places his pen on the table and gives his undivided attention. "Gin wants you to be his new Lieutenant" you shutter

"W-Why doesn't he like Lieutenant Hisagi?" Byakuya shrugs.

"Y-You're not going to give me away to him are you!?" Byakuya looked back at you "Of course not" you sigh in relief and plop down into you chair to get some paper work done.

* * *

**_Hope you like this story. Its going to be a 4 chapter story._**

**_Pls comment and vote._**

**_Love,_**

**_Lucianne_**


End file.
